Understanding Magic
by Tsunami07
Summary: A muggle girl is pulled out of her life into one filled with magic. Just as she begins to get the hang of it something horrible happens and it is something related directly to her. Read and see. Disclaimer: Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling not me.


Understanding Magic - Chapter 1  
  
Katherine hugged her parents. She was feeling a bit squeamish since it was her first day of her first year of Secondary school. However, she still turned down every offer of her parents to drive her. The eleven-year-old was going to walk with her best friend Samantha. Adjusting the backpack on her shoulders Katie walked out of the door, after making sure she had her keys with her.  
  
The hill that lead up to Sam's house was overcome in a matter of minutes. Katie sat down on the porch, waiting. She tucked a loose lock of golden brown hair behind her ear that was probably pulled out by the wind.  
  
"Katie!" Katherine turned around to see her best friend walking in her direction.  
  
"Hey Sam! You're actually on time!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"I'm really excited, aren't you? We get to know our teachers," Katherine said bouncing up and down from excitement, however she stopped because it was hard to keep up with her friend.  
  
"You know I'm not a big fan of school, but yea it should be fun. I wonder who is in our classes." Samantha said looking a bit concerned.  
  
"I'm sure its nice people." her voice trailed off as she saw someone turn onto their road, Ryan Mock, her all time crush since last year.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Sam whispered as she followed Katie's stare. The girl shook her head and continued to talk to Samantha as if nothing happened, trying to act natural.  
  
The three children looked up at the huge building that would be their school in the matter of half an hour.  
  
The two girls walked inside eager to see their class placements, they went list after list to search for the two surnames that started with M. They found which one Katherine was in, and right above her was Samantha's name. Katie gulped as she looked past her name to a familiar one; Ryan was in her class. Nothing could make the day any better.  
  
When the school bell rang they charged upstairs to claim good seats at the front, on the first day it was better to know everything needed about your classes. They walked in the classroom to find that on each table lay a name card, obviously in alphabetical order. Sam took the seat in front of Katie, who dreaded the next moment; Ryan walked in and sat down behind her.  
  
Not wanting to be unfriendly she turned around and smiled, "Hey Ryan!"  
  
"Hi Katie," the dark haired boy replied, returning her smile. She blushed and was about to ask how his summer went but the second bell rang and their teacher called their attention to the front so he could get the register done as well give them the information about the upcoming week.  
  
The day went by without many problems; besides a small amount of homework the two girls found out their classes went from the second floor to the ground level and back up again. Ryan was in her Maths and P.E. and Samantha in Maths and Science. Her teachers seemed nice, but you couldn't tell until about a week into the year to know for sure.  
  
Reviewing the events of the day the two best friends started walking back. Finally walking down a small hill Katie arrived at her house and was startled by a screeching noise. Looking up she saw a large brown owl land on her roof, letting a brown-coloured envelope drop down into the girl's open hands.  
  
Surprised Katie turned it over ready to open it, before she did, however, she noticed the seal on the envelope. It stated 'Hogwarts' on it; she shrugged and tore into the paper.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Katie walked inside, slamming the door behind her, her eyebrows set in a frown. She threw the letter on the table and marched up the stairs, not even saying 'hello' to her parents. She sat down on her bed crossing her arms in front of her. Five minutes later she heard a soft knock on her door. "Go away!"  
  
"Sweetie is everything all right?" her mum asked opening the door just enough for her head to poke in and see how her daughter was doing.  
  
"You stormed up here looking rather angry," it was her father's turn to speak.  
  
"It's. it's... it's just that they pulled another prank on me. On the first day of school!" she said, refusing to let herself cry. "They made an owl drop down a letter saying things that couldn't be true."  
  
Her parents exchanged a look, it was her father that walked up to her and asked a question she never though he would. "Was it about Hogwarts? School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" He sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Yea... how did you know?" Katie turned her head up to her parents in question.  
  
"Well you see, it's not a prank. It does exist," her mum cut in before her dad could have.  
  
"How do you know?" the young girl asked, still not understanding. "There are wizards and witches?"  
  
"Yes, yes there are. My best friend went there, however her parents were non-magical." Mr. Meisje answered both of his daughter's questions.  
  
"What did the letter say dear?" Her mum inquired walking into the room more.  
  
"It said that we have to be at King Cross station next Monday and that I have to have all of the supplies. Then there was a note that said we should go to a place called Diagon Alley on Saturday to purchase all of my things. They have attached a map." Her eyes were giving off a hint of excitement as she thought about it; she was going to be a witch! Then it dawned onto her. She would have to leave her life, parents, and friends behind because the school was a boarding school. Her expression changed to one that was troubled.  
  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mrs. Meisje asked concerned.  
  
"I. I guess I would have to leave everything behind here. How would I explain it to my friends?" Katie asked stuttering a bit.  
  
"Don't worry; we'll take care of it. You can say we are moving to all of your friends and teachers, tomorrow we'll give you a letter to take to school. Do your homework now."  
  
"But Mum, I'll be leaving in less than a week."  
  
"No buts, you are here now and you will do your homework," her mother said strictly before she exited the room, looking a bit concerned herself.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
The next morning in the Head teacher's office of her school Katie reread her parents' letter for the school staff.  
  
[Dear Cherwell High School Staff,  
  
My daughter, Katherine Meisje, and our whole family are moving to a London due to work issues. We ask you to let Katherine go from the school and inform all of her teachers of this change. Our last day here would be Friday.  
  
Sincerely, Aimely Meisje & Michael Meisje]  
  
Next came the signatures which Katherine had seen a lot of over the years she went to school. Finally the door of the office opened before her and she took a shy step in.  
  
"Yes?" the lady at the computer asked, really not caring about any of this.  
  
"Ummm... I'm moving and my parents wrote a letter," she couldn't even finish her sentence because the secretary took the paper from her hands and read it.  
  
"So you're moving?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes we are, to London," thankfully yesterday her parents went over the details with her in case anyone asked.  
  
"Fine, go but on Friday come back here before you leave so we can take you out permanently," the door shut in Katherine's face. The secretary looked on her desk, "Two moving in the first week . what's happening to our school?"  
  
Katie jogged into the girl's changing room. Changing fast she walked into the gym, eager to see Ryan. She never could admit it but she didn't care if he didn't pay any attention to her, it was just the point of him being there.  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
Post Chapter Note: So what do you think? 


End file.
